rome_the_third_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Virtues
Roman virtues are divided into personal virtues and public virtues. The concept of Roman virtues stretches back to the founding of Rome and have evolved over time, but recently Roman scholars and philosophers have attempted to codify them. This effort is spearheaded by Morticia Fabullus. Personal Virtues These are the qualities of life to which every Citizen (and, ideally, everyone else) should aspire. They are the heart of the Via Romana — the Roman Way — and are thought to be those qualities which will give the Rome the moral strength to conquer and civilize the world. They are the rods against which a Citizen can measure his own behavior and character, and he can strive to better understand and practice them in his everyday (un)life. Auctoritas: "Spiritual Authority" The sense of one's social standing, built up through experience, Pietas, and Industria. Comitas: "Humor" Ease of manner, courtesy, openness, and friendliness. Clementia: "Mercy" Mildness and gentleness. Dignitas: "Dignity" A sense of self-worth, personal pride. Firmitas: "Tenacity" Strength of mind, the ability to stick to one's purpose. Frugalitas: "Frugalness" Economy and simplicity of style, without being miserly. Gravitas: "Gravity" A sense of the importance of the matter at hand, responsibility and earnestness. Honestas: "Respectibility" The image that one presents as a respectable member of society. Humanitas: "Humanity" Refinement, civilization, learning, and being cultured. Industria: "Industriousness" Hard work. Pietas: "Dutifulness" More than religious piety; a respect for the natural order socially, politically, and religiously. Includes the ideas of patriotism and devotion to others. Prudentia: "Prudence" Foresight, wisdom, and personal discretion. Salubritas: "Wholesomeness" Health and cleanliness. Severitas: "Sternness" Gravity, self-control. Veritas: "Truthfulness" Honesty in dealing with others. Public Virtues In addition to the private virtues which are aspired to by individuals, Roman culture also strives to uphold Virtues which are shared by all of society in common. Note that some of the virtues to which individuals are expected to aspire are also public virtues to be sought by society as a whole. In many cases, these Virtues were personified as deities. Abundantia: "Abundance, Plenty" The ideal of there being enough food and prosperity for all segments of society. Aequitas: "Equity" Fair dealing both within government and among the people. Bonus Eventus: "Good fortune" Rememberance of important positive events. Clementia: "Clemency" Mercy, shown to other nations. Concordia: "Concord" Harmony among the Roman people, and also between Rome and other nations. Felicitas: "Happiness, prosperity" A celebration of the best aspects of Roman society. Fides: "Confidence" Good faith in all commercial and governmental dealings. Fortuna: "Fortune" An acknowledgement of positive events. Genius: "Spirit of Rome" Acknowledgement of the combined spirit of Rome, and its people. Hilaritas: "Mirth, rejoicing" An expression of happy times. Justica: "Justice" As expressed by sensible laws and governance. Laetitia: "Joy, Gladness" The celebration of thanksgiving, often of the resolution of crisis. Liberalitas: "Liberality" Generous giving. Libertas: "Freedom" A Virtue which has been subsequently aspired to by all cultures. Nobilitas: "Noblility" Noble action within the public sphere. Ops: "Wealth" Acknowledgement of the prosperity of the Roman world. Patientia: "Endurance, Patience" The ability to weather storms and crisis. Pax: "Peace" A celebration of peace among society and between nations. Pietas: "Piety, Dutifulness" People paying honor to the gods. Providentia: "Providence, Fortethought" The ability of Roman society to survive trials and manifest a greater destiny. Pudicita: "Modesty, Chastity." A public expression which belies the accusation of "moral corruptness" in ancient Rome. Salus: "Safety" Concern for public health and welfare. Securitas: "Confidence, Security" Brought by peace and efficient governance. Spes: "Hope" Especially during times of difficulty. Uberitas: "Fertility" Particularly concerning agriculture. Virtus: "Courage" Especially of leaders within society and government.